Hale Pack A-Z
by DerekHalesLittlePrincess
Summary: Little Moments that define the Hale Pack with Prompts from A-Z. :) There will be some Fluff, but also some Hurt.
1. A-Alpha

Hey, Little Wolfies. Me Here. With a new story. Yup. So an updaaaate. I will NOT be continuing my other Teen Wold Story. Actually if you've noticed, I deleted it from my account. :( I just really didn't like where it was headed and I had no idea to end it so I scrapped it. And started this one! It going to be little moments that define the Hale Pack from A-Z. I have A through D kind of written, but if you guys come up with a one word prompt or something for E-Z I'd love to hear it! But I don't need an F! I have an F. :) Kay sooooo... Enjoy! :) Oh and once again, I've tossed myself into this story because I secretly wish I could marry Tyler Hoechlin. Because he's hot. And have you seen that boy shirtless? OhMyGerddddd... The things that he does to me. Ugh. Enough with the blabbering. READ ON! :D -DerekHalesLittlePrincess

A- Alpha

Honestly, it all started with an Alpha. Laura. Then in the middle was crazy ass Peter, then Scott, and it ended with _their_ Alpha. Derek. Even though Erica, Boyd, and Isaac knew that Alison, , Jackson ,Lydia, Crazy Ass Peter, Stiles and Scott were now part of their back, they still thought of Derek as _Their Alpha_.

Derek had made them who they were. If it weren't for him, Erica would still be the epileptic girl with no friends. Isaac could still be the quite shy kid whose Dad beat the hell out of him, and Boyd would be the fat kid everyone made fun of. But because of their Alpha, they had friends. They had each other.

But they knew that it hadn't began with Derek. And that is how you could find two weird ass adults and six even weirder teenagers standing a few feet from the Hale Plot in Beacon Hills Cemetery. They made it a tradition. Every Sunday that they could get together, they would go and leave flowers on Laura's grave. They did it on her birthday, too. And even when they got new pack members, like Danny and Bree, they still did it. They always would. Because if it hadn't been for Laura, they would be together as the messed up family that they were.


	2. B-Betrayal

Heya Munchkins. :) Sooooo... Yup. Chapter two. Part one. Kind of. This story line takes place over B and C. Betrayal and Courage. Im excited. So. Enjoy. Read on. Oh and I like hearing feed back, guys. :) -DerekHalesLittlePrincess

B- Betrayal

Derek never would have thought that one of his own Pack members would have betrayed him. He had finally come to trust every single one of them, even Alison. But he had made a mistake. He had put his trust into the wrong hands once again. He stared at Bree. His eyes betrayed him. He didn't want her to know that she had hurt him. That even though she had sold out their Pack, their family, he still loved her more than the world.

"Derek, Derek, Derek." She said with a taunting smile as she sauntered her way towards him, his hands bound in wolfsbane soaked ropes. "I loved you." He gritted out, his voice breaking on the word 'love'. He saw something in her eyes falter, but then she closed herself off, that evil little smile slipping back onto her features. "You really think I could love someone like you?" She whispered, as she straddled him. She leaned in, her lips barely touching his ear.

"Weak," Her hand trailed down his right arm. He could see over her shoulder, and he could see The Leader of the Alpha Pack grinning. "Sad little Derek." Her fisted hand came to rest in the open palm of his, and he closed his eyes, pain exploding in his chest. "The little boy who killed his whole family." She pressed an open mouthed kiss to the side of his head, and Derek could've sworn he felt a tear fall onto the side of his face. As she pulled away, he felt something small and sharp fall into his hand, and when he looked up, he was the girl he had fallen in love with. Her eyes held a hint of sorrow in them. She gave him a small smile, and mouthed 'Go along with it.' She turned from him before he could see anything else, her hair swinging around. "I don't think we're going to get anything out of him." She said looking up at the man leaning against the wall. The Alpha eyed her, his eyes shifting to a red glow.

"Kill him then." She blinked up at him. And did something that Derek did not expect. In just a few seconds, she had turned, and slammed the Alpha into the wall. Thats when he heard it. The shifting, and moving from outside. His Pack. He quickly went to work on the ropes with the knife she had slipped him as his Pack came swarming in. Even Argent was here. He knew that was Alison's doing. When he got loose, he flung himself into the fight, but he couldn't find Bree.

When everything was said and done, and they had finally won, Derek did a tally of his friends. Scott had been wounded badly, Erica also. Argent had lost a few men. But other than that, everyone was here and fine. except for one hot headed Blond girl. Bree. They searched High and Low for her, and in the end it was Stiles who found her. It was fitting. They had been best friends since childhood. He yelled for Derek as he pressed his hands to the gash in her stomach. She smiled up at him, her eyes filled with pain, love, and acceptance. "Stiles-" She gasped, as Stile put more pressure on the bleeding wound. "Stiles- Stop. Its no use." He shook his head. He could hear Derek running up the stairs as they spoke. "Tell Der-" She took a breath and closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears. "Tell him, I'm sorry. Tell him that it was always him. Always our family. That I did this for..." She trailed off as she let out another gasp. "Family." "No. No. Bree. Stay with me. Okay? We're going to get you help, okay? Derek! DEREK!" Stiles screamed, getting panicky as Bree's breathing tapered off. When Derek got there, he panicked. She wasn't breathing.

**To be continued... ;)**

**I'm so mean. Not. It just got REALLY long. :) Ahhh To kill myself off or to not kill myself off. That is truly the question at the moment. :) Welp. See ya next time. **


	3. C- Courage

C-Courage

Derek paced back and forth in the waiting room in the Vet office. His pups all sat in various places. He stopped pacing when he heard a small sob. He turned his head slightly to see Stiles, his eyes closed, tears streaming down his face. In his haste to save Bree, Derek had forgotten about the human. Derek quickly walked over, lowering himself so that he was eye level with Stiles. "Hey." He whispered. He could feel everyone's eyes on him now, but he ignored them, only focusing on Stiles. "I couldn't save her Derek. I just... I couldn't." Stiles eyes opened and he looked at his Alpha. "I failed her." Derek's heart broke not for the first time today. He pushed aside his own grief, and pulled the human into his arms. Everyone watched in stunned silence. "It's okay." Derek whispered, his voice cracking as he held the boy close.

They were interrupted when Deacon walked out. They could see the blood all over him, and Derek could only think that Bree couldn't live if she had lost that much blood. Deacon looked at the people in the waiting room, all staring at him. He gave them a smile. "She's fine. In pretty critical position, but she's breathing." Deacon said. It was like everyone let out a breath that they had been holding. Stiles sagged against Derek, and Derek held him close. In this moment, Stiles and Derek were bonded more than Derek had bonded with anyone since his family had died. "Is she awake?" Isaac asked, standing up. Deacon turned to look at the boy, and frowned. "Bree lost alot of blood. She won't be awake for quite sometime I'm afraid." He let everyone cope with the realization that their friends was going to be fine before he spoke again. "You've all been through hell and back. You should go home. Rest. I'll call when she's awake." Deacon turned to walk back into the room when a voice stopped him. "No." Deacon turned his head to see the Pack standing in unison, Derek in front. They were finally together. It made him smile. "Alright. If you wish, you can make use of the medical supplies and the shower in the back room." With that he walked out

It took Bree two days to wake up, and in that time, Stiles and Derek never left the Vet's office. Deacon slipped from his office to check on the teenager currently residing in his examination room. He walked in to find her sitting up, her head hung. "I see you've finally joined the living once more." Deacon said smiling. Her head snapped up, her eyes turning a bright yellow. He smiled reassuringly at her. "Want me to go wake up Stiles and Derek? They haven't left since they brought you to me." She looked at him, and he saw something in her eyes. "I don't want want to see them." She whispered, looking back down. Deacon frowned, walking deeper into the room. "They are very worried about you, Bree." Deacon said, coming to sit next to her. She heaved a sigh, and brought a bandaged hand up to wipe at the tears falling down her face. "I betrayed them. Even though it was to help them, to save them, I hurt them. Oh god." She whispered, closing her eyes. He could see the pain, not just physical, but emotional, play across her pale features. "Bree, what you did- and I have a feeling I know what you did- but it took courage. So much courage that not even the bravest person could have done that. Because you were fueled by love. Love for your family. You should talk to Derek. And the Stilinski boy. They deserve that much." He gets up and walks out, but turns to look at her at the door. "I'll have them come in a few moments." She understands. He's giving her a choice. Either she can stay, or she can leave.

She stands up, pain shooting through her torso. She pulls the bottom of her shirt up to see layers of bandages covering her abdomen. "You lost alot of blood." She whirls around, her eyes zeroing in on Stiles. He looks like hell. His eyes are bloodshot, and it looks like he hasn't had a decent nights sleep in a few days. "I was covered in it. I just... I couldn't make it stop." He whispers, staring at her. "You told me to tell Derek you loved him." Stiles is crying now as he glares at his best friend. "Like you were leaving. And you were. You gave up!" He yelled. Tears welled in her eyes and she stumbled forward. "Stiles-" She said. He looked so hurt and lost and it killed her. "I thought- I thought you would all hate me. I BETRAYED you. I lied. I lied to all of you." She whispered. He shook his head and looked at her. "You don't understand. I don't fucking care. You're my best friend." He said. With that, it was like the entire world came crashing off her shoulders. She let out a sob, and crumpled to the floor. Stiles caught her half way down, hugging her to his chest. As they sat like that, Derek walked in. He stared at the blond Teenager wrapped in Stiles arms. He felt slightly numb.

Stiles looked up, his face covered in tears. "What the fuck are you doing just standing their, Sour Wolf. Get over here." That jolted Derek out of it, and he dropped to his knees beside Bree and Stiles. He tugged the sobbing girl from Stiles' arms, holding her close. "Im so sorry. So sorry." She kept saying over and over and over again. He laughed, and closed his eyes. "I don't care. Im just glad you alive. I understand. I love you." He whispered, his face tucked into her hair. Thats when he remembered the knife tucked into his pocket. He pulled away, and pulled it out. "I think this belongs to you." He whispered. She took the knife into her hand, and then dropped it to the ground, hugging him. Because it was the knife Derek had given her when she was a human. To protect herself.

Yaaayyyyyy. Three done in one day. :) I blame it that I've been watching Teen Wolf on Netflix ALL day. Because, ya know, Teen Wolf airs in 59 days. :D Can't wait. Shirtless Derek. Cute spazzy Stiles. The entire works. So excited. :)


End file.
